Stalker
by Piggyspud
Summary: What is going on inside Me-Mania's, the stalker's, mind? (A oneshot about Perfect Blue by Satoshi Kon)


_click click click_

Ah, a new update has appeared in _Mima's room. _He read it immediately, hearing Mima's cheerful voice in his ears. A new picture had to be saved in his files. He could print it out later and put it on the wall.

_click click click_

No new e-mails. Me-Mania, the name he called himself, frowned silently. Someday his Mima would answer back. He needed to be patient. The photos of the idol smiling down on him made him feel better. Yes, that day would definitely come true, he could sense it.

_click click click_

Tomorrow was a special day, a workday for him. It was special because it meant seeing Mima performing once again. Me-Mania felt so lucky that he managed to get the job as a security guard. Too bad he couldn't take his camera with him. A couple more hours and then he needed to rest.

Tickets were sold out. The audience was filled with only males, like always. Soon the music started and the lights were on. _Cham _walked out behind the backstage and spread their arms for their cheering fans. Me-Mania's vision blurted as his focus targeted the one and only member on the stage: _Mima. _His lips curled into a smile. He watched her every dance move closely, listening to her angelic voice over everything else. She was his little angel of love.  
Me-Mania raised his hand in front of his gaze to vision Mima dancing on it. It reminded him of those figures, expect this one was a living being.

If only she would look at him as well.

If only he could reach out and touch her for real.

_If only..._

A beer can flew towards Mima who flawlessly dodged it. Me-Mania woke up from his trance and stood up to see a group of drunk men disturbing the performance. How did they dare to do disrespect his Mima? Good thing he was working today.  
A few punches didn't hurt. He was tough and well-built after all. He wanted to fight his attacker but his arms were locked from behind. Cans, bottles and trash were flying from the audience at the group.

Suddenly a desperate cry told them to stop. It was Mima.

Everyone became quiet, including the drunk men. The same guy, who had thrown the can earlier, tried to do it again. Me-Mania grabbed his arm and _squeezed._ He could have snapped the idiot's arm in half if he wanted to. Fortunately, the guy and his buddies got the hint and fleed. He turned to the stage and his eye met with Mima.

She gave him a smile.

He smiled gently back.

_...and when you love her, love her, she will be, your little angel, angel in your heart..._Yes, the angel of love was truly smiling at him. He had finally gained Mima's attention. Next, he needed to...

His little fantasy world was crashed a short after when Yukiko, the other member, announced Mima leaving _Cham _behind. To become an actress. This was her last concert and her last song. It was a farewell for her fans and career as an idol. Me-Mania's only question was:

_Why? _

Why she would do such a thing? Why would Mima, out of all idols, betray them? It didn't make any sense to him. _Cham _was nothing without Mima. For the first time, he didn't listen to her sing. He couldn't accept that this would be the last time. Mima was and would always remain as an idol because it was her identity. The song came to finish and _Cham _wished their goodbyes.

Mima approached him. Me-Mania stared at his idol. He had never been this close to her before. A scent of sweet shampoo and green tea hit his injured nose as she passed him. Their eyes met just for a second, but it was more than enough for him. He swore to himself that Mima meant something by her small actions. His gaze never left her until she was fully out of view.

He was unable to think straight for the rest of the day. So many things had happened and the media wasn't shutting up about Mima. There were zero new updates in _Mima's room_ from today.

_click click click_

After some digging, he finally found it. _Mima's phone number._

_Beep beep beep_

She answered from the other line. Me-Mania's mouth opened yet no words came out. He had so much to say to her. Hearing her voice against his ear sent a strange shiver down his spine. He watched the photos of her on his wall and closed his eyes.

_Beep beep beep_

She hung up.

Me-Mania opened his eyes and stared into emptiness. Something popped on his computer. He licked the browser to his e-mail and there it was:

A message from _real Mima. _A smirk crept on his face.

_...you've got to push it, push it for her love, and then forever, ever she will be a sweet angel of your heart...__to be there together_


End file.
